


Eat Out

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez_Pornos (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sibling Incest, Skeleton Sex (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez_Pornos
Summary: (Pairing: Regular ol' Dreammare)An early birthday gift to myself.





	Eat Out

**Author's Note:**

> Since September 9th signifies the 30 day countdown until my birthday (October 9th), I decided to give a b-day gift to myself. Literally, Dreammare, dom Dream, eating out... ohohohoho I love it.

Nightmare's room was dark and quiet. Needed to be, in order for Nightmare to sleep, concentrate and not fall prey to the light's harmful effects on him. It was perfect in many ways, and Nightmare spent many hours in his room, planning, snoozing, reading or other things.

And those other things turn out to be Dream, on his stomach, his entire body under the sheets and holding Nightmare's femurs to keep his legs apart and burying his tongue deep into his twin. If any of the others in the castle came in to his room, they would only see Nightmare's figure, unaware of his twin currently tongue-fucking him. Nightmare let out a pleasured sigh, turning another page of the book he was reading. He did his best not to squirm or make noises, lest he alerted the others, and his entire relationship with Dream could be uncovered.

A ripple of pleasure ran through him as Dream swirled his tongue along his slick walls, humming at the taste of his juices. He moved his hand to his brother's clit, thumbing it lightly, thrusting his tongue in and out. Nightmare huffed when Dream's tongue flicked over a sensitive area. Hearing his reaction, he slipped his tongue in deeper, thrashing his tongue against Nightmare's prostate. Nightmare's eye widened, putting both of his hands on his mouth to muffle a moan. The book clattered and thumped onto the ground before making home two feet away from the bed, but the duo didn't care. Nightmare moved his legs around Dream, giving the positive skeleton the ability to drive in deeper, and he did, Nightmare squirming lightly and a mewl slipping out of him. Dream moved his head away to lick all over Nightmare's purple vulva, giving special attention to his clit before diving back into his twin's entrance. The hot breath mixed with Dream's saliva on his cunt made Nightmare's arousal skyrocket, and Nightmare finally moved his hands down beneath the blanket and to the back of Dream's head and brought him closer to his hot pussy, urging him onwards, so close to orgasm.

Dream grabbed his hips, complying in being closer and he inhaled Nightmare's intoxicating scent, magic buzzing in his ears as he felt his own arousal building, slurping up his juices and, finally, being rewarded with his sweet release. Nightmare's walls clenched around Dream's tongue, his cum coating his twin's tongue and chin, as Nightmare's grip on his head tightened and legs squeezed Dream. He let out a low whine as Dream swirled his tongue, tasting the remnants of his juices before retracted his tongue away from his over-sensitive pussy.

The sheets rustled and Dream got out from under them, half-hugging Nightmare with one arm but using his other hand to clean himself of Nightmare's release still on his chin, sucking off the juices on his fingers. Nightmare rolled his eyes, but nearly squeaked when he felt Dream's hard magic through his pants.

"Sorry, Nighty", Dream whispered, "Those sounds have me wanting to feel how tight you are~."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/629675907-spooky-scary-skeleton-smut-eat-out-dreammare


End file.
